mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Poop Scoop
Poop Scoop is the ninth episode of season two. Synopsis Adam joins the school newspaper club. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Mr. Mandrill *Henry Armadillo Minor Roles *Mrs. Tusk *Coach Gills *Mrs. Warthog *Principal Pixiefrog *Nurse Gazelle (Cameo) *Miss Chameleon (Cameo) *Miss Loon (Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Future of Industry – Jack Trombey (opening) * Bossa Cubana – Gerhard Narholz (nobody actually reads the school newspaper) * Forgiveness – Alexander Baker, Clair Marlo (one last group hug) * ? (“The magic box.”) * ? (hypnotized by the “magic box”) * News Call #15.01 – Terry Day (CDMS News) * Thirty Points Ahead – Stephen Bulla, Jeff Kidwell (Adam talks about getting the real scoop) * Future of Industry – Jack Trombey (the gang start typing) * News Call #15.04 – Terry Day (“Love In The Lunchroom”) * Future of Industry – Jack Trombey (“Rumor Confirmed!”) * Hot Night – Alan Parker (Adam looks to Mr. Mandrill for help) * News Call #15.04 – Terry Day (“‘Glub’ Story”) * In A Bossa Mood – Gordon Rees (“Well, if it isn’t the little Romeo.”) * Chi Chi Cha Cha – Mario Nascimbene (back at the school paper room) * News Call #15.04 – Terry Day (“Monkey Has Cheek Implants”) * Starting Again – Antonion Di Pofi (Jake is hurt) * Chi Chi Cha Cha – Mario Nascimbene (everybody’s mad at Adam) * News Call #15.01 – Terry Day (CDMS Special News Alert) Quotes :and the pack word hard and race against the clock to print the school's daily newspapers on time :Jake: Alright people, look alive! We've got hot papers off the presses here! :takes the newspapers into the bathroom and poops :Jake: relaxed Ahhhhh ... :Adam: Jake!. We don't have time for a bathroom break. Our readers are waiting. :others look at him in puzzlement :Slips: Readers? :Lupe: What are you talkin' 'bout, fool? :Windsor: It's common knowledge that nobody actually reads the school paper, Adam. :Adam: What? Then why do we print so many copies every week? :Windsor: Newspapers are the least expensive way of cleaning up after our ... various messes. :flushes the toilet and exits the bathroom ---- :Adam: I'll bet we could get advertising revenue up if we ... oh, I don't know ... wrote some news articles or something? :Jake: Why would we go that? We get all the news we need from the magic box. :turns on the TV and everyone becomes hypnotized by it :Group: Magic box. ---- :reads a blind item about an anonymous student having a crush on an anonymous teacher :Adam: Love in the lunchroom? What human student at Charles Darwin Middle School is sweet on a certain, comely, elephant-like lunch lady? We'll never tell, but according to his best friend, Jacob P. Spidermonkey, this human student is smitten. :Jake: You were right, Adam. People are interested in hard hitting news. :Adam: Jake! "Human student"? "Elephant-like lunch lady"? You're clearly saying that I have a crush on Mrs. Tusk! :takes out a pen and paper and starts writing :Jake: No I'm not, but you just did. And I quote "Something, something, something, blah, blah, blah, and then, oh yeah, I have a crush on Mrs. Tusk!" ---- :Adam: Mr. Mandrill, you gotta put a stop to this. Everyone thinks I have a crush on Mrs. Tusk. :Mr. Mandrill: What? This blind item's about you? ---- :Ingrid: Earth Signs: This is your lucky month. Mercury is in retrograde, which according to the stars, means a certain human student at Charles Darwin Middle School must have a crush on you. ---- :Jake: Hey, Adam, is "engaged" spelled with one "g" or four? ---- :Adam: Jake! You gotta stop making up stories about me! :Jake: shocked You mean this blind item's about you? ---- :Jake: Context is relative in journalism, Adam. Everyone knows that. :Adam: What's that supposed to mean? :Jake: I don't know, but it sounded pretty smart though, huh? ---- :Ingrid: It's one thing to make up stuff that isn't true, Adam. :Lupe: Si, but it's wrong when you make up stuff that turns out to really be true. Trivia *It's learned that the pack participates in a school newspaper printing club every week. *It's also learned that the school has a locally televised news channel, called the CDMS News, run by Henry Armadillo. *It's revealed that Jake's full name is "Jacob P. Spidermonkey". *We learn that Jake Spidermonkey has buttcheek implants. *Mr. Mandrill quoted "Principal Pixiefrog's whole identity is wrapped up in lawsuit avoidance. It's his raison d'etre." "Raison d'etre" is French for "reason for being". *Mrs. Tusk was apparently interested in Adam's crush on her, despite claiming to be married in "Two Tons of Fun" and being disgusted by Mr. Hornbill's crush on her. *The game "Front Page Nuisance" on cartoonnetwork.com is based off of this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Jake Episodes Category:Adam Episodes